The Nine Bells
by HuntersEve
Summary: Sometimes a bell's not a bell 'til you ring it, A song's not a song 'til you sing it, Love in your heart wasn't put there to stay, Love isn't love 'til you give it away! Nine bells of Redfield and Croft


**Okay random challenge time. I know this is sort of a crossover and the characters might be slightly OOC, but bear with me this is for a reason. And there will be nine chapters so please review The Nine Bells**

_Bell One_

_"And where does a young lady like you, learn to do this?"_

_"Late shift at the nine bells" Lara responded dryly._

He came in again for the regular drink. Ever since Jill died last year this is where he went. The Nine Bells.

Everyone was worried about him.

He didn't blame them.

He worried about himself.

Usually he left her alone and stayed at the other end of the bar. Unfortunately tonight they had a university party on and he moved spots closer to the bar and ending up watching this one girl. She wasn't special or ordinary or even pretty, she was just normal to look at. Working, regular everyday person! If anything he was reminded of Claire when he looked at her.

He downed the drink as she wiped at the tables and served drinks while other waitresses flirted trying to get more tips. She never did that, not once.

"Lara!" a girl yelled with a drink swaying in her hand.

This made 'Lara' look up and shake her head with laughter she turned around and went back to work. Her friend kept trying to get Lara to pay attention. The girl wasn't getting her attention anyway so that lead to drastic measures.

The other girl was persistent though because he saw her stand on top of a table with a drink in hand and yell out,

"LARA CROFT OF THE NINE BLOODY BELLS!"

"Sam! I can't believe you are here," Lara finally noticed her while helping her up onto a stool near the less crowded part of the bar. "Actually no. You shouldn't be here. We leave In a week! Have you even started packing?"

"Oh come on, you know you want me to be here," Sam says wagging her eyebrows and laughed loud enough for him. Sam drank at least two more drinks, Lara just sat watching her friend make a fool of herself. Apparently her friend liked standing on top of tables.

"Woho! Watch out people because Lara Croft, the archaeologist is going to be the next huge explorer!" Sam announced.

"OI! Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast to Lara Croft, the soon world to be famous archaeologist! And her successful career!" the girl tripped over her feet and fell to the ground.

"Sam!" Lara called again but the music and hazy thoughts were controling Sam.

"The daughter of Richard Croft! The most famous ma-" Sam attempted to talk but Lara jumped on the table and just covered her friend's lips.

"Stop, people are looking and I don't want them to know who I am," she explained. This caught his attention.

"Oh! Sorry..." Sam said shyly. Lara shook her head.

It looked like a cute habit. Three hours he watched her work, nearly everyone had gone home. He was about to when he saw someone hustling her.

"Come on, love. You know you want to" what a dick of a thing to say.

"No thanks. I'm fine" She pushed him out of her way.

The man gripped her arm tightly making her drop a glass.

"We weren't done sweetheart!"

He was about to get up when he noticed her formed fist going straight between the mans forehead.

"No means no!" She said strongly.

The man got up from the ground weakly as she had her back turned, while reaching for a strand on broken glass. He got up and walked in front of the man and kicked him down and in the return got a jaggered long cut on his leg. The man scrabbled out when he saw his attackers size. Lara was heading behind the bar to reach for something he couldn't see.

"Oomph!" He groaned grabbing it. He turned and was about to walk out when he heard the British voice of the waitress.

"Hey! Mister, take a seat now!" Lara came up to him and pulled his to a seat while she grabbed a barstool.

"It's not as bad as it-"

"Yeah it actually is. You have got blood everywhere."

This girl knew how to get his attention. She indicated to him to rest his legs on her lap while she cleaned it quietly.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Your very welcome." It was customary, automatically built into him to respond. "But you're cleaning it wrong, don't dab, hold the pressure" He instructed watching her.

"Do you have a name or do I have to call you the lost puppy like everyone else who see's you in here?" The girl asked pulling out the glass and treating the cut, while it stung he looked at her interesting jade necklace.

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours" He responded.

"Lara, Lara Croft." She nodded at him.

"There you go all done"

She wiped her hands and tied the bandage on his leg. He headed for the door ad only had his hand on the knob when...

"Oi!" She grabbed his attention again.

"You...you never said goodbye." She recalled what she was saying.

He nodded and was about to head outside once more.

"Nice to meet you Lady Croft, see you later," Making her raise an eyebrow.

"I never said I was a lady" She responded.

He was beginning to like the young lady a lot.

"No but you are a barmaid and barmaid's are ladies" He responded chuckling with her.

He reached outside to the cold air, taking a stroll up to the corner outside the pub when he heard running. Lara stopped behind him smiling while trying to catch her breath with her hands on her knees.

"..You...never...said your name" She managed to get out.

"Chris, Chris Redfield. Pleasure to meet you Lara" as the bell struck midnight.


End file.
